Haunted House, Haunting Past
by punkrockgrl92
Summary: Kagome's forced to move from her family shrine after her dad dies in a car accident. After moving into an old mansion, Kagome meets a ghost with a tragic past. Someone's out for revenge and old wounds get reopened. Can Kagome help the ghost move on?InuKag
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, this is my 1st fic, and I'm very new at this so please don't expect too much. I'm kinda making it up as I go and I might get stuck in a few places, but I'll try to do my best and update as much as I can! I'm really inexperienced, so please go easy on me! Criticism is ok, just as long as you're nice about it... I need as much help and advice as I can get, so please R&R!!

Disclaimer: I think this is gonna be the only time I say this, so keep in mind: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. (So please don't sue...) Oh, and while I'm at it, I don't own Nintendo either.

**Haunted House Haunting Past ch.1**

Kagome sighed for what seemed to be the thousandth time as she stood in the doorway of her empty bedroom, her long, black hair pulled back into a high ponytail as she wiped the sweat off her forehead.

'Looks like that's everything...' Kagome thought sadly.

She'd been taking her time to pack, but it seemed, despite her efforts, everything was finally all ready to go and it was truly time to say goodbye to her family's shrine which she wasn't sure she could do. This place held so many memories…

It was the same shrine her grandpa had taken so much pride in and been so proud to say had been in their family for generations, working so hard his whole life of sixty-seven years to take care of it, the same shrine her parents had gotten married and raised their family in, and the same shrine she and her brother had grew up and started school in. It was their home and it had been apart of their family for so many years.

To Kagome, leaving it behind would be like leaving a piece of herself behind… which was exactly what she was doing.

Kagome glanced one last time around her old bedroom to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything before shutting off her light and leaving with the last of her belongings and heading out to the car were her mother, gramps, and little brother were waiting for her. 

Since Kagome's mother had gotten a new job a few hours drive away, Kagome and her family were forced to move. After all, they really needed the money. Three part-time jobs that only paid minimum wage just didn't cut it when you had a whole family to provide for and with their dad gone... 

Kagome found herself having to fight back her tears. It had only three months ago since he had died in the car accident, yet it seemed like only yesterday he had been with them. Kagome shook her head as if to get rid of her depressing thoughts, but to no success. She couldn't bare think about it… She couldn't bear to think about him. It was just hurt too much.

Snapping back to reality, Kagome wiped the tears that had somehow found their way to her cheeks before anyone saw. Setting the last box of her things into the trunk of the car, Kagome climbed into the back seat beside her brother Souta who was playing his beloved Nintendo DS, as usual with their cat Buyou curled up in his lap.

"Aren't you guys excited!?" Kagome heard her mother ask in her usual cheerful and motherly tone of voice as she looked back at her children lovingly. Though she tried to hide it, there was a lot of pain behind those eyes, Kagome could tell. The death of their father had been hard on all of them… especially their mother.

Kagome looked back at the strong woman sitting patiently in the driver's seat as her grandpa was already busy snoozing in the passengers'. What could Kagome possibly say to her? Kagome didn't think she could bring herself to lie. She was a horrible liar; there was no doubt about that.

"Yeah, sure mom," Souta answered, more than a little upset. He hadn't even bothered glancing up from his game and anyone with ears could hear his sarcasm.

Ever since their father had died, Souta had been acting out at school, even starting fights with other kids and calling the teachers names. He hardly ever spoke unless spoken to and even then he would only nod or give a short 'whatever' or some other sarcastic comment. He didn't like to do any of the things he used to, like playing soccer, or climbing trees. All he did was play his stupid 'Nintendo' games…

Kagome glanced over at her younger brother and sighed. She knew how he felt. She missed their dad too and she didn't want to move anymore than he or grandpa did. In truth, none of them wanted to move. Kagome knew she would miss her school and her friends, not to mention she was having to leave her childhood home…

"Look, I know you guys don't want to move, but we need this job. Grandpa is just getting too old to take care of the shrine anymore." Their mother said as the old man snorted in his sleep. "And besides," She continued as she started the car. "Aren't we all ready for a change?"

Kagome sighed again and turned her gaze to her lap, unable to bear looking at her mother's sad, grief-stricken face a moment longer. "Yeah, I guess so." She finally managed to say, though it came out no more than a whisper. She really didn't want to be a pain, but she just wished so much that they didn't have to move. Not when it meant leaving her whole life behind…

Hours had past as Kagome continued to stare out the window, watching the scenery pass her by… just like her life seemed to be doing… passing her by and disappearing into the distance. 

The white sky was beginning to darken, filling with angry, dark clouds as it gradually started to sprinkle. Everything was dreary, and Kagome couldn't help but feel the same way. Everything went in and out of focus, until it was all just a blur. Her eyes were beginning to feel heavy, becoming almost impossible to keep open as consciousness slowly slipped into nothingness and images of the dream world overtook her mind.

_Kagome found herself standing in the middle of a garden. It was beautiful and breath-taking the way colorful flowers and trees were randomly scattered along a stone path. The warm breeze smelled sweet and the sun shone brightly through the towering trees as the birds sang a cheerful song as they flew happily in the wind's soft caress._

As she wondered further down the path, Kagome came to a large cherry tree where a boy sat high in its branches. He wore an old red kimono. His feet were bare and Kagome noticed they had claws that matched the ones on his hands. His face was handsome with a strong jaw that seemed to shown a sense of stubbornness and held slight arrogance. He had naturally tanned skin and the boy's hair was an unusual shade of silver, all the way to his lower back, making it easily longer than Kagome's. Kagome also hadn't failed to notice the two fuzzy dog ears perched upon his head as they twitched only slightly when they were lightly brushed by the wind. No, he wasn't a boy, he was a demon. 

_  
Even as Kagome stood only a few feet away from the tree, he didn't seem to see or notice her there at all. He just sat there staring into the sky with those intense golden eyes that seemed so sad... Lonely... Beautiful... _

_They seemed to reach out to her, draw her in and she could see the inner strength and determination within their golden depths. They were just so beautiful in all their misery… Kagome could almost feel his pain… He was so alone... so unaccepted... so unloved… insecure... confused... untrusting. _

_  
Moments passed and nothing happened. Kagome could only gaze and admire him when suddenly she noticed another girl standing below the tree. She had long raven hair that shined in the run's rays and blue-grey eyes that matched Kagome's almost identical. _

_In fact, Kagome would have mistaken the girl as herself if only the girl had not looked a little older. Also the fact that the girl's hair was slightly longer than Kagome's own and while Kagome's eyes were more blue, the other girl's eyes held more grey within them, her complexion also somewhat paler than Kagome's. Her face was surprisingly matured and held wisdom beyond her years, though it was obvious she was still young._

The demon boy jumped down from his perch in the tree; his expression brightening ever so slightly upon seeing the girl. He moved closer to her and they looked into each other's eyes for a brief moment before he took the girl into a warm embrace and he held her with such passion and sincerity.

_Kagome could feel the love between them. It was almost overwhelming and it made her sad and forgotten… abandoned somehow... Though she just couldn't quite figure out why... Kagome looked back at the couple when she heard the boy whisper something into the girl's ear. His voice was unusually soft and gentle as he spoke the words to his supposed lover. _

_"I'll always protect you..."_

Kagome felt something shaking her shoulder, rudely awakening her from her dream.

"Kagome, shut up, you're snoring worse than Gramps!" her younger brother said as he sat back against the seat and resumed playing his game.

Kagome childishly stuck out her tongue at him and sighed, laying her head back down. She had a dream again about that demon boy. She had a dream about him just about every time she went to sleep. He was usually with that girl. Sometimes they'd be sitting by the river, sometimes they would sit under that cherry tree, other times the demon boy would watch as the woman picked and planted herb and plants... They were always together in all of her dreams...

"We're here!" Kagome's mother said excitedly.

Kagome yawned, wiping the sleep from her eyes and looked out her window. 'It's a lot bigger than I had imagined.' Kagome thought as they came to an iron gate that enclosed the courtyard.

All the plants were overgrown and vines clung to the bars of the gate, also covering the outside of the house. It was now pouring down rain and thundering and lightening, giving it a dramatic effect. It was really more of a mansion than a house…

By this time, Kagome was really missing her old home and regretting having to move. She knew she had to get over it sometime, but it was much easier said than done. Kagome groaned and continued to stare, sudden dread filling her as she tried to get a better look and the car approached the house.

'Wow,' Kagome thought. 'It sort of looks like something you'd see in a horror movie...'

A/N: How'd you like it? Good? Bad? Just okay? I promise the other chapters will be much longer! Again, please review!! It would really help me out a lot even if you hated it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Another Chapter!! Yay, Me!! Hope you guys like it!! It's a little rough, though. I know, I'm not very good at this. I just like to write... Let me know what you think!!

**Haunted House, Haunting Past ch. 2**

Well, one thing was for sure, the house was huge and it definately needed some work. It was dark, dengy, and old-looking, not to mention outdated. It was as if no one had lived there in ages. The air was old and filled with just as much dust as everything else.

Kagome had picked out the first bedroom she saw. It was simple and a little plain, but it would serve its purpose until she got to do some more exploring which she had planned to do first thing in the morning, but curiosity had gotten the better of her, so as soon as she had got done unpacking all her things, she went to explore.

Kagome grumbled grumpily as she wondered down the hall and turn into another corridor. She had been wondering aimlessly around, most likely lost, for about a few hours now. A bad feeling of worry began to wash over her. What if she really _was _lost? She knew she shouldn't have gone to explore on her own…

Kagome sigh and brushed a stubborn strand of her long dark hair from her face. The electricity was out from the storm. With how old the place was, Kagome was surprised there even _was_ electricity. There were a few minor updated things here and there, but unlike the shrine, everything was worn down and hadn't been so well taken care of.

The hallways were extremely dark. The wooden flooring was old and rough, the paint from the walls starting to chip here and there.

Kagome held the candle in her hand tightly as she tried to open another door. Kagome frowned when it wouldn't budge before continuing to the next door. It was locked too.

'She looks so much like her...' Inuyasha thought almost in amazement, watching in curiosity as the girl wondered down the hallway. He smirked as she tried the next door to find it locked too. He loved playing with people's heads... What else was there for him to do?

He watched as the strange girl let out a frustrated sigh and kicked the door. She definitely kept him amused...

Kagome glared at the door one last time before moving on to the next.

Inuyasha frowned. If she went too much farther, she was gonna get herself into trouble.

She tried another door and wasn't pleased to find it locked too. Kagome was thinking about giving up, but seeing as she didn't know her way back, she decided to keep going.

'Man, she's been at this for hours.' Inuyasha thought. 'This girl could be trouble. She's a little too nosey for her own good.'

To Kagome's relief, she finally came to the end of the hallway and there was only one last door to try. As Kagome reached for the handle, a slight breeze rushed past and the air went cold sending shills down her spine. Kagome couldn't help but shiver in her thin tank top.

Shrugging it off, Kagome reached for the handle again when something flashed past from behind her. She quickly spun around, but there was nothing there and she was met with only the soft aches and groans of the old house and an empty hallway, but she couldn't help but feel as though someone was watching her...

Once again shaking the feeling off, Kagome slowly turned back to the door. Swallowing hard, she finally managed to grasp the handle tried to twist it, but it didn't budge. Kagome sighed. 'Another locked door...'

Inuyasha watched as she turned around and headed back the way she came. 'That was a close call.'

Suddenly a small creak was heard and Inuyasha looked up in surprise to find the door had opened on its own!

Kagome glanced back at the door over her shoulder and wave of fear washed over her. The door opened! Kagome drew in a shaky breath and cautiously made her way back to the door. "Well that was weird." Kagome thought aloud, noting the way her voice echoed through the empty and abandoned hallway. She was sure the door was locked just a second ago...

Inuyasha watched the girl reach for the door again and panicked.

She pulled the door open more and looked inside, revealing an old set of stone stairs inside. The young girl looked in surprise. 'A staircase behind a door? What could be up there?' she wondered.

Kagome jumped and cried out as the door flew out of her hands and slammed shut, hearing the door lock itself.

Kagome stood frozen for moment, her eyes wide with fear. She couldn't help the small whimper that escaped her throat as she looked around cautiously, but was met once again with just an empty hallway. Her throat was raw and she was starting to find it hard to breathe.

'Run!' Her mind screamed at her.

Kagome ran down the hall as quickly as she could, stumbling on her own feet as she made her way through the maze of halls and doors, letting out a sigh of relief when she had found the staircase leading back to the ground floor.

Kagome went to the kitchen and saw her mother who had just got done unpacking their dishes, silverware, and cooking utensils, humming a random tune as she started dinner.

"Hey mom, need any help?"

Later that night Kagome tossed and turned in her restless sleep.

_As she wondered through the halls of the old worn down house, Kagome paused as she came to the last door of the hallway with the staircase behind it. She moved toward it and reached above the doorframe. Her hand blindly searched for something, but she didn't even know what she was looking for. She didn't even know _why

Kagome laid back down onto her pillow, but she knew she'd never go back to sleep.

A few moments later, she sat up again and flung her blankets to the side. As she got up, Kagome grabbed her candle and retraced her steps as she did in her dream and wondered down the hallway, ignoring the strange sense of De ja vu and finally stopping in front of the door at the end of the hall, running her hand blindly along the top of the doorframe…

Kagome paled when she felt her hand come in contact with an object…

A/N: Well, in case you didn't know, or haven't figured it out yet, Inuyasha is kinda a ghost (Well, sorta.) hehe… you'll see... Please Review!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I just wanted to say thanks to all my reviewers!! Sadly, I know that there are a lot of fics like this. I just thought this would be something I'd feel comfortable writing and it would be good practice. I kinda go off other stories like this to help me out a little, but so far I haven't read anything that's the same as how I plan to write this.

Anyway, here's chapter 3!!

**Haunted House, Haunting Past ch. 3**

Kagome looked at the key she held in her hands and examined it carefully. It was a skeleton key from what she could in the dim light of her candle and it was also the same one that had been in her dream.

Kagome looked back up at the door and remembered what had happened last time she had tried to go up there. Swallowing, her gaze turned weary. 'Maybe I should wait to check it out when it's not so dark and scary...' Kagome thought, trying hard not to bolt back to her room like she so desperately wanted to do.

Kagome about to turn and head back to her room, but she stopped herself, rolling her eyes at her stupidity. Why was she so afraid of a door? That was just silly.

Gathering her courage, Kagome slid the key into the lock and turned it. At first, it seemed to be stuck, but after a little more effort, the door came open rather easily.

Kagome hesitantly made her way up the stone spiral steps. The air was old and musty and the stone floor was cold against her bare feet.

Inuyasha sighed from his place in the window sill. The rain continued to pour furiously from the sky outside. It was dark and the moon shone brightly through the window creating the only source of light in the large, open area. His expression was thoughtful. It had been awhile since anyone had lived there. Of course, thanks to him, people were saying the house was haunted...

Inuyasha sighed again, gazing up at the dark starry sky, the rain coming down in sheets. He had never really realized how lonely he was... All he ever did was sit and think. His memories were broken and scattered through his head. Like a puzzle where none of the pieces fit.

He frowned slightly as his thoughts trailed off and he stared into the night sky.

A creak was heard from behind him. Bringing him out of his deep thoughts, he looked up. He cursed when he saw the girl come through the door.

Kagome scanned her surroundings, her expression seemed slightly disappointed.

Inuyasha watched, or rather glared at her as she made her way further into the room. 'I knew she was gonna be trouble...' he grumbled, his eyes following her every movement.

Kagome glanced around the room. The ceiling slanted down to the floor and she figured it was pretty much an attic. The wooden floor was dusty and rough. There were a few boxes piled against the wall along with a few old trunks and a few pieces of random furniture cover with white sheets.

She didn't really know what she expected to be up there, but this... wasn't it. She had hoped that there'd be something interesting up there. Instead, it only confirmed her theory that their new house was as boring and dull as she had suspected it to be.

Maybe all this stuff belonged to the previous owners... She knew she probably shouldn't mess with it... Then again, they weren't really there to claim it. Besides, her curiosity was slowly getting the better of her... as usual.

Taking a few careful steps forward, not quite sure she trusted the satiability of the creaky floor; she made her way to the nearest trunk.

'What could be inside?' she wondered, setting down her candle and carefully prying open the lid. As its rusty hinges creaked open, she peered anxiously to see what was inside.

Looking through the contents, most of it consisted of books and a few other things of that sort, but Kagome paused when she found a picture of a girl. 'No, it couldn't be... could it?' Kagome looked the picture over carefully.

The girl's expression was serious as she stared back at Kagome with empty blue-grey eyes and her hair, long and dark as if pooled over her shoulders, framing her deathly pale face. There was no mistake. It was the same girl from the dreams she had been having.

Kagome stared at the picture with disbelief.

How could she have dreams of a girl she'd never met? And how could she have known where a key was hidden in a house she'd lived in for not even a day?

These thoughts put Kagome's mind at unease. There was definitely something wrong with her. 'Either that, or there is something really creepy about this house.' Kagome thought as she continued to stare at the photo. Looking closer, she could make out a figure in the refection of the glass that roughly resembled the shape of a person. Was there someone behind her? Kagome gasped and stood up.

Turning, Kagome accidentally dropped the picture come face to face with a tall empty coat rack in all its creepy glory.

Kagome rolled her eyes. 'I'm definitely losing it.' She sighed, bending down to the shattered glass of the framed picture and collecting the pieces in the palm of her hand.

"Ow!" Kagome cried out, accidentally cutting her finger on a shard of glass. She mentally groaned inspecting her bleeding finger and the shattered picture frame that laid at her feet. 'I'm such a klutz!'

Kagome braced herself as she pulled out the shard of glass about the size of a large splinter and sticky, dark liquid oozed from her finger.

Inuyasha's nose twitched uncomfortably. He could smell the sharp tang of her blood. For a moment, guilt pushed its way into his mind before he shoved it away. 'Keh, that's what she gets for meddling in other people's business.'

Picking up the last of the glass, Kagome stood went back over to the chest and carefully picked up the scattered contents and put them back in the trunk the way she found them. Glancing around one last time and grabbing the candle, she left the room and headed back down the cold, creepy staircase and back to her bed to get some sleep.

Kagome yawned, coming out of the bathroom after throwing away the glass and putting some ointment and a Spiderman band-aid on her finger and finally made it back to her room.

Pulling the blankets up to her chin, Kagome shivered. 'This house is so cold...' her last thoughts were sleepy and barely made it through her mind before she drifted of to sleep.

Inuyasha had just watched her as she had gone though Kikyou's stuff. Why didn't he stop her? She had no right to go through those things. They didn't belong to her. He had surprised himself more when he had followed her back to her room. He was even at this very moment, watching the sleeping girl bundled up under thick blankets.

'I must be losing it.' Inuyasha thought as she adjusted slightly in her sleep. His gaze lingered on the girl's face a moment longer before turning to her bandaged finger resting beside her head. Blood had already begun to seep through the band-aid.

He'd almost thought she could see him when she jumped like that... Who knew, maybe she _could_ really see him... She _did_ have a strange aura around her and it was similar to Kikyou's. Maybe she was a miko... Inuyasha brushed off that thought. If she was, then she _would_ have been able to see him.

The ghost snorted. 'Stupid girl,' he thought bitterly as he watched her sleeping form. No one had ever been able to see him before... She was no different. But then, why did he have this strange feeling around her; like he couldn't help but to be fascinated by her. Inuyasha decided not to look too much into it. It was probably just because she reminded him so much like Kikyou…

Though, looking at her all snuggled up under her blankets and sleeping peacefully, she looked nothing like Kikyou and yet, he almost felt sorry for making her cut herself... Well, almost…

The girl sighed in her sleep and rolled over.

He looked at her pretty pale face framed by dark strands of glossy black hair, her covers pulled up to her chin. She seemed so innocent; Oblivious to the bad things in life... Like death…

"Kagome! You gotta get up, dear! You gotta get ready for school!" Her mother called from the bottom of the steps.

Kagome groaned as she sleepily tried untangling her limbs from her blankets and glanced over at her alarm clock.

'7:02am' Kagome mentally read. Letting out something between a sighed and a yawn, she made her way to her closet to find clothes to change into. Today was her first day at a new school, but really, her mind really wasn't on her school. They were more centered on that picture of that girl…

Kagome took her clothes and made her way to the bathroom across the hall before stripping off her pajamas and slipping into the hot shower.

After she was dressed and checked her reflection one last time, she headed to the kitchen where her brother and gramps sat at the table. Her grandpa was reading the newspaper while Souta entertained himself with his game.

"Morning, mom," Kagome said as she took a seat next to her brother.

"Good morning, Kagome. Did you sleep well?" Her mother asked as she sat a plate full of pancakes in the center of the table.

"Uh... Sure. I slept like a baby." Kagome said nervously. Like she said before, she was a really bad liar, but she really didn't want to worry her mother by saying that she suspected their new house to be haunted, which she knew was crazy and insane. She was sure that they would probably think the same. If Kagome's mother could tell she was lying, she didn't show any signs of noticing.

"Good, I'm glad." Her mother replied as she smiled brightly. "So how do you like the house so far?" The woman asked as she joined them at the table, Souta and gramps already shoving their faces full of pancakes and syrup.

"Well, it's ok... I guess." Kagome stabbed at a piece of pancake thoughtfully.

Souta stayed quiet. Kagome knew that he wanted to say he hated the house, that he hated that they had to move, and that he missed their old house and friends. In truth, Kagome did too. But neither of them had the heart to tell their mother flat out.

Kagome's mother nodded. She couldn't really expect them to love it…

As Kagome entered the classroom, everyone stared at her as she stood nervously in the doorway. Kagome took a deep breath and continued on her way to an empty seat, silently hoping the teacher wouldn't notice.

"Class, we have a new student today," informed a cheerful voice from the front of the classroom.

'So much for not noticing,' Kagome mentally groaned as she shifted uncomfortably under everyone's gaze.

"So, Kagome, would you stand up and introduce yourself?" The teacher looked at her expectantly along with roughly twenty-four other pair of eyes in the room.

"Umm... You just did." Kagome said hesitantly, trying her best to sound polite and give her most convincing smile.

"Well, wouldn't you like to tell the class a little about yourself, Kagome?" The teacher tried again.

Kagome sighed and stood up. "Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi... I moved her from Tokyo with my kid brother Souta... Umm..." Kagome struggled to find something else to say.

The teacher noticed her distress and decided to come to the rescue. "So what brings you here?" The teacher asked.

Kagome paused. Tears almost made their way to her eyes as she struggled to hold them back. "I guess you could say it was an accident."

Memories came rushing back to her of her father. She had grown so bitter him... If only she had another chance to see him again and tell him how much she loved him... She'd give anything...

But it didn't change the fact that he was gone. He wasn't coming back. She'd never be able to see his face again... Or hear his voice... He'd never give her anymore piggyback rides, never read her bedtime stories, never kiss her goodnight, never make up silly songs while long drives, and he'd never come home after another late night at work...

The past year Kagome and her father had grown apart. He'd been so busy at work all the time; staying late, never coming to any of Souta's soccer games or any of the school plays, and never having any time to spend with his wife or kids. If only she had another chance… She would tell him how sorry she was. And that she didn't really hate him.

Kagome stared off into space and there was an awkward silence in the classroom.

"Okay..." The teacher started awkwardly, but effectively breaking the silence. "So... if you all will turn in your books to page 126…" The teacher turned to the board as she began class.

Kagome wiped her eyes just in case tears had found their way to her face as they had so many times resently. She sat down and got out her book, flipping through the pages and ignoring the suggestive looks some of the boys gave her and the intimidating or critical ones from the girls.

"So... Your name's Kagome, right?" a female voice came from behind her.

Kagome turned to see a girl with long dark, almost black hair, and curious brown eyes staring back at her. The girl looked friendly and she smiled slightly.

"Hi, I'm Sango." The girl introduced herself and held out her hand to Kagome.

"Uh, nice to meet you," Kagome accepted her outstretched hand and shook it smiling slightly back at the girl. 'Maybe going to a new school won't really be so bad…'

Inuyasha could still smell that stupid girl's blood as he wandered about the attic, a little annoyed by the smell after that stupid girl had cut herself on the broken picture frame. It didn't take long before he left, escaping the disturbing odor and seeking refuge in the concealing branches of his large tree.

He didn't like anyone up in his attic. Most of Kikyou's things were still there. If he hadn't kept all the previous owners from going up there, all of her things would have probably been sold a long time ago.

He sighed as he stared out at his surroundings, the tree he was sitting in as he used to do so many years ago, was now black and almost dead. He could only vaguely remember when it had been green and full of life, but that was a long time ago… when he was alive. It's funny how things change so quickly.

The wind blew rustling the branches of his precious tree, though he remained unaffected. He couldn't feel anything anymore; not the soft gentle breeze, not the rough texture of the tree he was sitting in, sometimes, not even his emotions. Inuyasha turned his attention back at the tree.

Time was running out... And quick...

A/N: This chapter was a little hard to write. I probably should have planned this out a little more... I have a general idea of where it's going, but... I might have to do a little editing as I go. I will probably redo this chapter later on, but for now, this will have to do. I really tried to make this chapter a long one. I seem to have a little trouble making long chapters... This story is pretty much just practice for me so I understand if you guys don't like it or stop reading... I'm mostly doing it for myself and to get some experience. Still, I'd love any advice you guys could share with me, just as long as you're nice about it... Please Review!!


End file.
